1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispensing apparatus with a measured chamber and an aerosol type dispenser therewith, more particularly, relates to the dispensing apparatus for discharging the contents stored in the measured chamber which is provided when a valve stem moves to a housing in a sealing manner.
According to the present invention, various kinds of material for example, powder, gel, foaming agents, low viscosity liquid etc. can be used as the contents.
Now, “contents” sometimes mean both discharging gas (liquid gas, compressed gas) and the above-mentioned substantial material in this specification.
In the dispensing apparatus with measured chamber (contents keeping space), the above-mentioned materials are apt to settle in the measured chamber. The present invention relates to the dispensing apparatus for discharging the settled material, effectively.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional dispensing apparatus with a measured chamber forms a cylindrical standing portion in a housing for providing a lower space which keeps a part of the contents in the measured chamber. The lower space is surrounded by the outer surface of the cylindrical standing portion, the bottom and the inner surface of the housing. A valve stem moves to contact the cylindrical standing portion in order to form the measured chamber. The measured chamber is also comprised of an upper space between the lower space and a discharging aperture of the valve stem.
In the mode in nonuse, since the valve stem does not contact the cylindrical standing portion, the contents flow from a container beyond the cylindrical standing portion and are stored in the measured chamber.
Since the lower space is recess portion in the measured chamber, in the mode in nonuse the contents are apt to settle in this area.
In the mode in use, when the measured chamber communicates to the outside through the aperture, the contents (and discharging gas) in the upper space of the measured chamber are apt to move toward the aperture straight.
Namely, the contents in the upper space of the measured chamber don't move toward the lower space before going to discharging aperture. Therefore, the contents in the lower space are discharged only by their own gas pressure.
Therewith, in the mode in use, most contents in the lower space of the measured chamber are hard to be discharged outside through the aperture (of the valve stem).
An object of the present invention is to discharge contents in the lower space of a measured chamber, effectively.